


The Help

by neymar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, a total cliche, and a fluffy cliche, he always is, neymar is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymar/pseuds/neymar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio was too quiet, and Neymar was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Help

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Ok, so English is not my native language as you'll see, and this is the first thing I write in English, but I had to try because there's a really few works on this ship and we all need more (and more, and more...). 
> 
> I guess that's it. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I really didn't want them to happen but they keep happening because my English sucks, but if I don't work, I'll never get better.

Lio was too quiet. Lio was too quiet, and too invisible, and too aware of himself being quiet and invisible, that he couldn't felt anything but surprised when someone stopped him in the school's hallway.

He couldn't felt anything but surprised when he found out who have stopped him in the school's desert hallway.

It was Neymar.

It was Neymar _smiling_ at him.

It was Neymar _talking_ to him.

"So, Lio, are you listening or?" he asked. He asked him something. He asked him something and called him by his fucking name.

Lionel didn't believed in popularity or in school's social scales, but he wasn't stupid either. 

He wasn't stupid enough, at least, to not be aware about _places_. 

He always knew his place was on the pitch —even when the coach thought he was too small for sports and never let him play—. Lio knew his place was, perhaps, even in the Maths classroom.

Lio knew his place was anywhere but close to the captain-of-the-football-team-and-also-the-youngest-beloved-boy of the school in a desert hallway minutes before the recess started and the desert hallway became an ocean of curious people who wouldn't be less surprised than him by the sight of Neymar talking to the less-popular-and-almost-graduated boy in the ~~world~~ school.

"Sorry. So, you were saying..." Lio knew it all about _places_ , but it didn't matter.

"So, there's a girl, you know?" _Oh_. Lio felt like if he could kick his own soul. _That's it. He's talking to me because of... What? A girl?_ He had no more time to think about it, because Neymar looked around fast, and he started talking again "There's this girl of your English class that's driving me crazy. She's annoying, and I don't like her, and I was wondering if you could help me with something..."

He didn't let Neymar to finish speaking. He nodded. He nodded and said yes. Of course he could help him with _WHAT THE FUCK?_

Neymar took out from his bag a plastic bag with something inside it. Neymar took out from his bag a plastic bag with _a dead pigeon_ inside it.

"So... Uhm... Could you put this into his locker? Like, don't misunderstand me, I don't want her to feel bad, you know? But she has been really rude, and _really_ annoying, and I would like to have a laugh and..." Lio took the plastic bag from his hands and hide it in between his own stuff. _What-the-actual-fuck-am-I-doing_.

Neymar gave him a little indications, but their talking stopped as long as the bell ringed. He walked away fast trough his English classroom. 

Neymar got surrounded by his laughing friends. And he looked at Lio walking away. And he said nothing. 

***

When his partners walked into the classroom, Lio was already there. Lio was already there, but no one noticed. No one noticed that Lio was there when a terrified scream came out of a blonde's throat in the hallway. No one noticed him even when he was part of the big group of curious students who surrounded, while laughing, the crying girl who was holding his school-books as far as she could from the dead animal inside his locker.

Someone pressed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Go to this afternoon's practice, Lio. I'm pretty sure you'll play today," Neymar mumbled, just before saying out loud a joke that made everyone —but the _annoying girl_ — laugh.

No one ever noticed Lio. He was too small, to quiet, too invisible. No one ever noticed Lio, but Neymar. 

And Lio thought it was perfectly enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo what was all about? Like, for real, I swear I don't know where this came from. Sorry (again) for all the misspellings. If you have a suggestion/correction/whatever, please, let me know. I'll be glad to listen and I'll be glad to improve myself. 
> 
> If you have done this far, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
